bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
| obrazek = | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 17 marca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 73 kg | przynależność = Visored, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 3. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:3.jpeg 3. Oddział | partner = Love Aikawa | poprzedni partner = Chikane Iba Izuru Kira | bazy operacyjne = 3. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society Wcześniej Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Kinshara | bankai = Kinshara Butōdan | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Shōto Kashii | angielski głos = Christopher Smith }} , nazywany także . Jest Visoredem i kapitanem 3. Oddziału. Wygląd Rose ma fioletowe oczy, długie faliste blond włosy i wiecznie znudzoną minę. Jako Visored nosi czarny garnitur z pomarszczonym żabotem, czarne spodnie i białe buty. Gdy był kapitanem, nosił szaty Shinigami, kapitańskie haori z pomarszczonym żabotem. Po powrocie na stanowisko kapitana jego wygląd uległ zmianie. Skrócił włosy, większość sięga mu teraz do podbródka, jednak część nadal opada poniżej karku. Przesłaniają trochę jego prawe oko. Nosi tradycyjne kapitańskie haori, jak zawsze z falbankami na kołnierzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, okładka Osobowość Rose jest pozornie paniczykowatym i bezinteresownym człowiekiem. Jeden z najbardziej wyluzowanych Visoredów. Jest często widziany podczas strojenia gitary i rozmawiania o miłości, nie zwracając uwagi na to co się dzieje wkoło. Interesuje się muzyką i często dyskutuje o nowo wydanych płytach, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku albumu Prince of Darkness.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 7 Rose lubi także czytać mangę, dzieli tę pasję z Love'm i Lisą. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś zdradzi mu zakończenie mangi zanim sam ją przeczyta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 7 Historia thumb|left|190px|Rose i Shinji Około 112 lat temu Rose został mianowany kapitanem 3.Oddziału. Jego wicekapitan była wtedy Chikane IbaBleach Official Character Book MASKED, strona 209. Rose wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami gromadzi się w barakach 1. Oddziału na ceremonii awansu Urahary Kisuke na nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strona 13 9 lat później, na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów on, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadōmaru i Hachigen Ushōda zostali wybrani jako grupa do sprawy zniknięcia dusz z Rukongai i natychmiast wyruszyli na poszukiwania kapitana 9. Oddziału Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego porucznika Mashiro Kuny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 3-6. thumb|right|190px|Rose staje do walki Przybywając na miejsce za Shinjim, Rose, po tatuażu na klatce piersiowej wroga, rozpoznaje w nim Kenseia. Niedowierzając widokowi, po Reiatsu i masce mężczyzna wnioskuje, że mają do czynienia z Hollowem. Hirako upomina towarzyszy, tłumacząc, że nieważne kim jest przeciwnik, ponieważ jeśli nie sięgną po swoje miecze, niewątpliwie czeka ich śmierć. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 1-3 Gdy Muguruma mocno uderza Love’a, Rose i Lisa dobywają swoich Zanpakutō. thumb|left|190px|Mashiro atakuje Rose'a Kiedy Hiyori krzyczy, że Hollowem jest ich przyjaciel, Shinji wyjaśnia jej, że muszą go powstrzymać, a Rose ucina dalsze wątpliwości dziewczyny. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 8 Po chwili Rōjūrō razem z Lisą uzgadnia strategię ataku, po czym wzbija się w powietrze, by zaatakować Kenseia. Gdy z zdeterminowaną miną Rose zmierza ku przeciwnikowi, niespodziewanie pojawia się za nim Hollow Mashiro. Mimo ostrzeżenia Lisy, Kuna potężnie atakuje kapitana, z siłą posyłając go na ziemię. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 9-11 Gdy Zhollowfikoany Kensei potężnie uderza Lisę, przygnieciony gruzami Rose powstrzymuje go zaklęciem Kidō. Ōtoribashi mówi mu, że Muguruma jakiego on znał, nie był słabeuszem, który atakował kobiety. Rozwścieczony Kensei rusza w jego stronę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Hatchiego. Ushōda używa Bakkudō 99. Kin. Gdy czarne pasy obezwładniają kapitana 9. Oddziału, Rose słabo wygrzebuje się spod gruzów, tak jak pozostali myśląc, że to już koniec walki. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 7-10 Jest zszokowany, gdy Hiyori głęboko tnie Shinjiego, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę i również zamieniając się w Hollowa. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strona 12 Wszystko obraca się przeciw grupie ratunkowej, gdy na miejscu walki pojawia się Kaname Tōsen, a także osoba, która stoi za tajemniczymi zniknięciami – Sōsuke Aizen. Wicekapitan Shinjiego wyjaśnia, że Kaname podąża za jego poleceniami, ciesząc się ze złości swojego kapitana. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 16-18 thumb|right|190px|Rose ulega Hollowfikacji Gdy Aizen objaśnia Shinijemu swoje zamiary, na twarzy nieprzytomnego Rose'a pojawia się maska, świadcząca o powolnej Hollowfikacji. Kiedy Sōsuke podnosi w górę swój miecz, dając tym samym sygnał do zabicia Shninigami, niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowany przez Uraharę. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -99, strony 20-21 Kisuke rozmawia z Aizenem, w trakcie rozmowy ujawniając, że posiada sporą wiedzę na temat Hollowfikacji. Kiedy Aizen, Tōsen oraz Gin odwracają się by odejść, Urahara wraz z Tessaiem próbują ich powstrzymać. Potężne Hado 88 dowódcy Korpusu Kidō zostaje jednak zatrzymane, a winowajcom udaje się zbiec. Następnie Tessai zakazaną techniką przenosi rannych Shinigami do kwater 12. Oddziału. Tam, Urahara próbuje odwrócic proces Hollowfikacji za pomocą swego wynalazku – Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -98, strony 6-18. O poranku, Urahara z przykrością zauważa, że jego metoda nie pomogła. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 1-3, Urahara oraz Tessai zostają aresztowani oraz postawieni przed Central 46. Zamaskowana Yoruichi przerywa jednak rozprawę, zabierając obu mężczyzn do Tajnego miejsca treningowego. Tam tez gromadzi wszystkich ośmiu poddanych hollowfikacji Shinigami. Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Później, Rose wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami osiedlił się w Karakurze, gdzie znalazł sposób na okiełznanie swojego Hollowa. Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Rose pomaga obezwładnić Ichigo Rose stoi wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami, gdy Ichigo przychodzi do ich bazy oświadczając, że chce wykorzystać ich do dowiedzenia się, jak zapanować nad wewnętrznym Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strona 18 Gdy Kurosaki konfrontuje się z Shinjim, a głowy zgromadzonych odwracają się, śledząc ich wzrokiem, Rose komentuje, że chłopak walczy z Hirako jak równy z równym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strona 11 Kiedy Hiyori pozbywa się Shinjiego i w walce z Ichigo wkłada maskę, wraz z Love'm i Mashiro, Rose krzyczy, by się powstrzymała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strona 1 Jest zszokowany, gdy Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad chłopakiem i próbuje udusić Sarugaki. Wraz z innymi oddziela go od dziewczyny, przykładając mu swój miecz do głowy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 216, strony 13 i 17 Gdy Ichigo rozpoczyna swój trening, monotonnie ćwicząc na wynalazku Hiyori, Visoredzi siedzą zgromadzeni wkoło. Rose rozmawia z Love'm, pytając go, czy słyszał najnowszą płytę "Prince of Darkness", na co Aikawa odpowiada pytaniem, czy Ōtoribashi czytał najnowszy numer Shōnen Jumpa. Mężczyzna odrzeka, że nie czytał, co nie powinno dziwić Love’a, ponieważ nigdy mu go nie daje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 217, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Rose ogląda trening Ichigo Kiedy Hatchi wyczuwa, że ktoś przeszedł przez jego barierę, Visoredzi są zaniepokojeni tym faktem. Gdy Orihime schodzi po schodach, Rose jest zdziwiony widokiem zwykłego człowieka. Po rozmowie z Kurosakim dziewczyna wychodzi, co irytuje Kenseia. Na pytanie kim była, Rose niepewnie przypuszcza, że prawdopodobnie jakąś znajomą Ichigo. Wtedy wychodzi na jaw, że Shinji zna tajemniczą dziewczynę, a nawet twierdzi, że to jego pierwsza wielka miłość. Lisa zauważa, że Hirako mówi tak o każdej ładnej dziewczynie, wszak ją też kiedyś tak nazywał. Rōjūrō wyłapuje, że przez to Lisa również zalicza się do ładnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strona 1 Gdy Inoue ponownie ich odwiedza, Rose z uśmiechem stwierdza, że powinni się z tego cieszyć. Tłumaczy, iż nie zdarzyło im się wcześniej spotkać człowieka obdarzonego takimi mocami i ma wrażenie, jakby powiększała im się rodzina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strona 12 Jakiś czas później Ichigo nadal trenuje z Hiyori, a Love zaczytuje się mangą, recytując fragmenty na głos. Ōtoribashi z gitarą na kolanach wypomina, że Aikawa skradł mu jego własność, a na dodatek zdradza mu fabułę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strona 7 Kiedy nadchodzi czas decydującego starcia z Aizenem, Rose wraz z pozostałymi opuszcza bazę, by dołączyć do walk w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Przybycie Visoredów Kiedy Aizen, Gin i Tōsen zostają wyswobodzeni z Jōkaku Enjō, Rose wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 19-20Podobnie jak pozostali, na pytanie Shinjiego, Rōjūrō odpowiada, że nie czuje chęci rozmowy z członkami Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 5Hirako wita się jednak z wszechkapitanem Yamamoto, a gdy z powrotem staje u boku Visoredów wróg zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Hooleer wypluwa z siebie hordy Gillianów, a wszyscy, w tym i Rose, zakładają swoje maski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Rose podczas ataku melodią Wyciągając Zanpakutō, Ōtoribashi wyrusza, by zabić Hollowy. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 1-2 Stojąc naprzeciw Gilliana, swój miecz opiera o tubę, szeroko rozkłada ręce, po czym zachęca giganta, by podszedł odrobinę bliżej i stał się więźniem jego melodii. Uderza palcami w powietrzu, jakby grał na niewidzialnym instrumencie, a jego atak zabija potwora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 12-13 Rose zaczyna mówić o zjednoczeniu wobec wspólnego przeciwnika, które stanowi pierwotny instynkt wszystkich żyjących, jednak nim kończy swe przemówienie, Love uderza go w głowę. Każe mu skupić się na pojedynku i zaprzestać nieważnych wywodów. Następnie obaj stają naprzeciw Coyote Starrka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 thumb|left|190px|Rose wyciągany z gruzów Love ląduje na gruzach, poszukując zakopanego gdzieś Rose'a. Gdy woła go, każąc mu wychodzić i mówiąc, że Hatchi wygrał swoją walkę, spośród kamieni teatralnie przebija się dłoń Rōjūrō. Aikawa bezceremonialnie wyciąga towarzysza za włosy, podczas gdy Rose krzyczy, iż straci swoją fryzurę i napomina Love'a tłumacząc, że wychodzenie spod gruzów także może być sztuką. Były kapitan 7. Oddziału odcina się, prosząc, by następnym razem zaprezentował swoją sztukę nie dając się przygnieść skałami, po czym obaj mężczyźni poważnieją. Spoglądając na Espadę Love tłumaczy, że po porażce jednego z kompanów jego chęć rewanżu wzrośnie, a następnie szybko naciera na przeciwnika, uważając, że zwycięstwo należy do tego, który pierwszy uderzy. Rose przygląda się, jak Love walczy z Primerą swoim uwolnionym Zanpakutō. Ostrzega Aikawę, gdy dostrzega przyzwane przez Starrka wilki. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|[[Shunsui rozmawia z Rose'm i Love'm]] Wataha naciera na byłych kapitanów, którzy szybko naciągają swoje maski. Komendą Graj Kinshara, Rose uwalnia swój miecz, a zataczając łuki złotym biczem niszczy wrogie wilki. Te jednak rozpraszają się tylko na chwilę, szybko powracając do swojej postaci. Narzekając na magiczne sztuczki, których nienawidzi, używa Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara, a fala uderzeniowa niszczy watahę. Love komentuje, że sztuczki Rose'a są jeszcze bardziej magiczne, a Rōjūrō zaprzecza, wszakże jego techniki są sztuką. Niespodziewanie zgraja wilków pojawia się tuż przy nich, gryząc wściekle swoimi kłami. Wielki słup ognia spowija Viosredów, którzy jednak wymykają się z pułapki. Love zdaje sobie sprawę, że wilki są niczym innym, jak Cero, lecz wtedy te ponownie dosięgają mężczyzn, powodując olbrzymią eksplozję. Gdy rozwiewa się dym, Rose i Love ranni klęczą na ziemi. Coyote pozwala pokonanym odejść, lecz widząc, że będzie musiał ich dobić, powoli ląduje na kolumnie. Gdy jego cień pada na powierzchni, miecz Shunsuia Kyōraku na wylot przebija klatkę piersiową Starrka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 3-18 Shunsui zwraca się do Rose'a i Love'a ciesząc się, że ponownie ich widzi. Manga Bleach; Rozdzial 374, strona 11 thumb|left|190px|Visoredzi opatrzeni przez Unohanę Później, razem z Hioyri, Hitsugayą, Shinjim, Hatchim, Suì-Fēng i Love'm, Rōjūrō staje naprzeciw Aizena. Hirako mówi, by Rose nie dał się sprowokować słowom Aizena. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 6-8Po jakimś czasie, Shinigami i Visoredzi zasłaniają Ichigo mówiąc, że obronią go i razem stawią czoła Aizenowi. Wśród nich jest Rōjūrō. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 388, strona 17Podczas starcia, Rose z wściekłością rozpościera swój bicz nacierając na Aizena, jednak Sōsuke z łatwością chwyta go, przyciągając i tnąc Rose'a.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strony 17-18 Krwawiąc, Ōtoribashi spada z nieba. Manga Bleach; Rozdzial 390, strona 1 Gdy jest już po wszystkim, Rose stoi wraz z pozostałymi nad obandażowaną Hiyori. Jego rany również zostało wyleczone prze Unohanę. Shinji dziękuje kapitan 4. Oddziału za wszystko, co dla nich zrobiła, lecz Retsu odpowiada, że nie potrzebuje podziękowań od swoich przyjaciół. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 3-4 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Rose ponownie kapitanem 3. Oddziału Jakiś czas po klęsce Aizena, Rose wraca do Soul Society i ponownie obejmuje swoje dawne stanowisko kapitana 3. Oddziału. Jest obecny podczas przybycia Ichigo i prośby o odzyskanie ciała Ginjō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Rose kontra [[NaNaNa]] Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Rose jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Później dostając informację o niepowodzeniu swojego porucznika, spotyka się z Stern Ritter "U''", NaNaNem Najahkoopem, mówi o "płaczącej gitarze" i przygotowuje się do konfrontacji z nim.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 1-5 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Rose jest zszokowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 7 Jakiś czas po wycofaniu się wojsk Wandenreich, Rōjūrō razem z innymi kapitanami gromadzi się w koszarach 1. Oddziału. Pomimo kłótni między kapitanami, Rōjūrō nie odzywa się ani słowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Potem, jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami na spotkaniu ze Strażą Królewską.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 thumb|right|190px|Rose dołącza do walki z Maskiem Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Rose ze zdziwieniem ogląda zmianę otoczenia, które zamieniło się w Lodowy Wymiar Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 6 Później, Rose i Kensei konfrontują się z Masculine'm. Gdy Muguruma pokonuje Stern Rittera, kapitan 3. Oddziału, stwierdza, że nie jest potrzebny w tej walce. Kiedy Hisagi odzyskuje przytomność i ostrzega kapitanów, Rose jest zdziwiony jego zachowaniem, po czym zostaje powalony wraz z Kenseim przez Maska.Manga Bleach; Rozdział, strony 1-17 Po przegranej Mugurumy, Rōjūrō wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi Stern Rittera "S''" i zabija Jamesa, uniemożliwiając mu dalsze korzystanie z atrybutu "''Superstar". Masculine krzyczy na kapitana; wyzywając go, pyta, jakim prawem zabija niewinnego fana, ten jednak nie wydaje się być szczególnie przejęty jego słowami. Shinigami nie tracąc czasu przechodzi do konkretów, aktywując swój Bankai - Kinshara Butōdan. W chwilę później Mask zostaje otoczony przez trupę Kinshary, która przybiera formę czegoś na kształt wiru wodnego. Następnie, Ōtoribashi przechodzi do drugiej zwrotki, podczas której jego przeciwnik zostaje spowity płomieniami. thumb|left|190px|Masculine przebija ciało Rōjūrō Zamaskowany Stern Ritter jest zupełnie zdezorientowany. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że Zanpakutō jego przeciwnika kontroluje za równo żywioł wody i ognia. Wówczas Rose rozwiewa jego wątpliwości, tłumacząc, iż w rzeczywistości Kinshara włada mocą iluzji. Kontrola dźwięku powoduje, że tak długo, jak przeciwnik będzie wierzył, że ma do czynienia z wodą i ogniem, będzie przez nie dotykany. Ōtoribashi planuje zadać ostateczny cios, przechodząc do trzeciego aktu - "Ein Heldenleben", jednak niespodziewanie nie przynosi to żadnego skutku. Rose jest zaskoczony; chociaż Quincy zatkał uszy, wciąż powinien być podatny na iluzję Kinshary, okazuje się jednak, że sięgnął on do nieco bardziej desperackich kroków. Masculine nie tyle zatkał sobie uszy, co zniszczył swoje bębenki. Zadowolony Mask wystrzeliwuje wiązkę promienia, która tworzy otwór w kształcie gwiazdy w klatce piersiowej Shinigami. Rōjūrō powoli osuwa się na ziemię. Stern Ritter "S''" rozkoszuje się swym triumfem, kiedy nagle spostrzega, że jego przeciwnik wciąż żyje. Planuje wykończyć go kolejnym ciosem, jednak wtem Rose zostaje uratowany przez Renjiego.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 8-16 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Rose jest zdolnym i pewnym swoich umiejętności szermierzem. Bez zawahania zadeklarował gotowość walki z Kenseiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 9-10 * Mistrz bicza: Ze względu na formę i specyfikę jego Shikai, Rose posługuje się mistrzowsko bronią biczowatą. Jest w stanie zamienić postać Kishary w Shikai przy niewielkim wysiłku oraz kontrolować kierunek ataku z dużą dokładnością, aby lepiej zadać cios i dodatkowo zmylić tym przeciwnika, co pokazał podczas w walki z Coyote Starrkiem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 282 Ekspert Kidō: Rose jest biegły w Kidō i może je wykonywać bez inkantacji a nawet bez wypowiadania jakichkolwiek słów, choć poziom użytego zaklęcia Kidō nie jest znany to można sądzić, że było ono dosyć silne, skoro obezwładniło Kenseia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strona 8Anime Bleach; Odcinek 210 Ekspert Shunpo: Jego Shunpo jest wystarczająco dobre, aby nadążyć za innymi Visoredami, w tym za Hirako.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 1 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, Rose posiadał wielki poziom mocy duchowej. Jako Visored, posiada moc duchową dwojakiego typu. Część jego Reiatsu należy do Shinigami a druga Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie, tsuba Zanpakutō jest w kształcie diamentu z zakrzywionymi, wklęsłymi krawędziami i pomarańczową rękojeścią. right|thumb|190px|Kinshara * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 9-10 Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Kinshary staje się złotym biczem z kwiatem na końcu, a rękojeść nie zmienia się. Bat może się wydłużać, podobnie jak Shikai Renjiego i może być używany jako broń dalekiego zasięgu (jak wtedy, gdy Rose zaatakował wilki Starrka ze znacznej odległości).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 7-9 Rose powszechnie używa jej do rozciągania, i może natychmiast zmienić kierunek za pomocą prostego, płynnego ruchu. Może także z łatwością wycofać Kisnharę z powrotem. Kiedy używa bata, to sprawia, że dźwięk jest podobny do gry na klawiszach pianina. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Rose tworzy dźwięk, który jak fala uderzeniowa niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Sama nazwa sugeruje, że istnieje co najmniej dziesięć innych technik, które poprzedzają tą jedną, ale nie został jeszcze ujawnione.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 10-11 :* : Ręka Ōtoribashiego świeci się żółtym światłem i prostymi ruchami rąk odrywa różne nuty, powodując, że nici zaciskają się wokół wroga, dopóki nie zostanie od rozkruszony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 14-15Anime Bleach; Odcinek 279 thumb|right|190px|Kinshara Butōdan * Bankai: : Broń zwija się i zaciska, przybierając kształt wielkiej pary dłoni z batutą i szesnastu humanoidalnych postaci, z których każda ma na twarzy kwiat Kinshary.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 10 Postacie rozpoczynają taniec wokół wroga, który w połączeniu z muzyką docierającą do jego uszu tworzy różnego rodzaju iluzje. Kontrolując rodzaj muzyk i tańca, Rose może jednocześnie używać technik opartych na wielu żywiołach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strony 10-12 Zatkanie uszu nie spowoduje przerwania iluzji, jednak zniszczenie bębenków już tak, co czyni Bankai Rosego łatwym do pokonania, jeśli przeciwnik jest gotów poświęcić taką cenę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 13 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: :* : Tancerze wykonują wirujący taniec dookoła wroga, co skutkuje powstaniem wiru wodnego, który pochłania przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 10 :* : Tancerze formują w dłoniach kule ognia, którymi ciskają w cel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 11 :* : Nie wiadomo, na czym polega ta technika, ponieważ została przerwana zanim Rose zdążył ją wykonać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 561, strona 12 Hollowfikacja right|thumb|190px|Maska Rōjūrō Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Rose'a jest wyjątkowa w przeciwieństwie do innych Visoredów, którzy mają płaskie maski. Jego natomiast jest wypchnięta na zewnątrz i przypomina dziób.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 18-19 * Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, moce Shinigami jakie posiada Rose są uzupełniane przez moce Hollowa. Relacje Izuru Kira Mimo tego, że jest kapitanem Kiry od niedawna, bardzo się z nim zżył. Jak sam stwierdził, Izuru pobudza jego wyobraźnię i kiedy jest blisko niego, może po prostu wziąć swoją gitarę, a melodie same płyną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 5 Występy w innych mediach Rose pierwszy raz pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, a jego ataki są na bazie światła, które różnią się od Shikai, który pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 jako jeden ze specjalnych ataków. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:3. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo